


New Look

by theauthor2010



Series: The Save Flash Fic Series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff., M/M, Teasing, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the brand new Save Flash Fic Series. Sam has a new look and Dave likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangasmic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fangasmic).



Dave knocks on the door and smiles politely when Mrs. Evans answers. Sam's mom is really cool and immediately lets Dave inside. He has to wonder if she'd be so sweet if she knew Dave and Sam were dating. She might but he's never sure who is trustworthy and who isn't when it comes down to the gay thing. The gay thing really bothers a lot of people in Lima, even the ones who seem outwardly really nice and he hates that. He knocks on Sam's bedroom door which is closed, waiting for Sam to answer.

The boy who answers the door is not a fake blonde and does not have a Bieber haircut. He is also wearing dorky but sexy thick rimmed glasses; Dave nearly falls over and his jaw drops at the sight. Sam flushes and immediately takes off his glasses frantically. "What are you doing here?" he snaps at Dave.

"Your mom let me in."

"She could have told me," Sam mumbles as he retreats into the bedroom with a red face. Dave follows him like the overgrown obedient animal Sam has turned him into.

"Put the glasses back on," he says softly. "What's with the new look?"

"You kept making fun of my hair," Sam says in the same low mumbling voice. He looks at Dave, embarrassed, and then closes his eyes. He puts his glasses back on, his face pink. "I got kind of tired of it David."

With that, Dave feels like shit. Yes, he had jokingly made fun of his boyfriend’s “blonde Bieber” look, but it had only been said lovingly, in a totally teasing manner. “I was just messing around Sam,” he defends, touching his boyfriend’s cheek apologetically. “I’m a dick sometimes, you know that.”

Sam looks up and Dave’s heart is pounding in his chest. He has to admit that he really, really likes Sam’s new look. “I like the new look though,” he whispers, admitting it out loud. “It’s really hot. You know why?”

“Why?”

“It’s natural,” Dave mumbles, his voice still a near whisper. He is not a fan of being sappy and knows that his words are coming out that way. He can’t help it. “There’s nothing fake about it. It’s the real you and it’s really hot.”

Sam listens to Dave’s words without expression but the second Dave finishes he absolutely lights up in a smile. It kind of takes Dave’s breath away when he thinks about just how much his stupid opinions affect his boyfriend. “You mean that?” Sam asks and he just seems so damned happy. It is way too intimidating meaning that much to someone.

“Yeah of course I do.”

Sam’s eyes seem to light up even more, if that’s even possible. He looks like a puppy being given a treat.

“I’m sorry I teased you Sam,” Dave says softly, stroking his boyfriend’s face again in apology.

Sam rolls his eyes a little and bats Dave away.

“I needed a change in my life.”  



End file.
